1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device useful for attachment to the top of a beverage can to allow a person to hygienically drink from the can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous different types of drinks are sold for human consumption in beverage cans. Literally millions of cans of soft drinks, beer, iced tea, fruit juices and other beverages are sold annually and are consumed by millions of different people. Conventional beverage cans are often formed of aluminum, steel or some other metal in a generally cylindrical configuration with substantially flat tops and with a flat or slightly inwardly concave bottom. The beverage can top has a circular periphery which is rolled over the upper edge of the top of the cylindrical wall of the can. The periphery of the top and the upper edge of the wall of the can are rolled together and permanently deformed to form a peripheral bead about the top of the can.
In a conventional metal xe2x80x9cpop-topxe2x80x9d can an enclosed weakened area is formed in the top of the can a short distance in from the bead. The top of the can is equipped with an opening mechanism in the form of a lever attached to the center of the can at a fulcrum. The lever, when operated, presses the circumscribed, weakened area in the top of the can downwardly, thereby creating a drinking opening or aperture in the top of the can. This drinking opening is located a short distance in from the circumference of the can top.
In conventional practice a consumer lifts the beverage can to his or her lips once the opening in the top of the can has been created and drinks the beverage with his or her lips pressed against the area of the bead, a portion of the cylindrical can wall immediately adjacent thereto, and the top of the can adjacent to the drinking opening formed in the can top. While this is certainly an efficient and effective way to drink a beverage, this conventional practice has certain health hazards.
While originally manufactured and sealed under hygienic conditions, the exteriors of beverage cans are often exposed to dirt and unsanitary conditions from the time of manufacture until the beverage is actually consumed by the ultimate customer. Beverage cans are tightly sealed and the beverage therewithin is protected from contamination by the structure of the walls and top and bottom of the can until the can is opened. However, at that time a consumer is exposed to dirt, germs, bacteria, contamination and substances merely having an unpleasant taste once the consumer places his or her lips against the surface of the can. This exposure can lead to a common cold or even a more serious illness at times.
The present invention involves a personal, hygienic beverage can attachment that can be carried by a consumer and placed atop a beverage can when the consumer desires to drink from the can. The beverage can attachment is designed primarily for use with a top-top beverage can, but can also be used with beverage cans that are opened using a general purpose can opener. The attachment is small, very portable and may easily be cleaned. The hygienic attachment serves as a protective barrier between the lips of the person drinking from the can, and the surface of the beverage can. By utilizing the hygienic attachment a consumer is not exposed to ingestion of unsanitary contaminants that can collect on the surface of the beverage can as it travels through its channels of distribution until ultimately consumed.
In one broad aspect of the present invention may be considered to be a hygienic beverage can attachment comprising a generally disc-shaped cap formed of an elastically resilient, liquid-impervious material and having a periphery with an annular depending skirt. The skirt terminates in an annular, radially inwardly directed bead engaging lip. A drinking port is defined through the cap at a location radially inset from its periphery.
The cap has an exposed upper side and an opposite underside. Preferably the cap has an annular collar projecting from its underside at the drinking port defined therethrough. The collar defines an interior circular opening therewithin The port forms a circular opening in the upper side of the cap that is smaller than the interior diameter of the collar. The collar has a flange at its depending extremity and a neck that is located between the flange and the underside of the cap. The flange projects radially outwardly beyond the neck to define a gap at the neck of the collar between the flange and the underside of the cap. The gap is of a width just sufficient to receive the edges of the top of the can adjacent the ruptured area that defines the drinking opening in the top.
The cap of the invention is preferably comprised of a raised outer, annular rim that projects upwardly from the skirt at the periphery of the cap. This rim serves as a low dam that prevents liquid from spilling off of the top of the cap while a beverage is being consumed.
Also, the cap of the invention preferably has an inner, annular ring depending downwardly from its underside spaced radially inwardly a short distance from the skirt. This depending ring fits into the annular gutter that is normally formed just inside the bead that extends about the top of the can.
In another broad aspect the invention may be considered to be a beverage can attachment for use with a beverage can having a circular top with a peripheral bead and a rupturable region located radially inwardly from the bead. The rupturable region delineates the area of a drinking aperture. The attachment is comprised of a water impervious, elastically deformable cap having a circular outer perimeter, an upper exposed side and an opposite, lower underside. The cap has a downwardly projecting, annular skirt at its circular, outer perimeter. The skirt terminates in an annular, radially inwardly directed lip. A drinking opening is defined through the cap between its exposed side and its underside in alignment with the area of the drinking aperture of the top of the beverage can.
In still another aspect the invention may be described as a beverage can attachment comprising a cap form of a liquid-impervious, elastically resilient material having a structure with an exposed side and an underside defining a circular perimeter. The cap includes an annular peripheral skirt on its underside at its perimeter. The skirt has a radially inwardly directed annular lip. A drinking port is defined completely through the structure and extends between the exposed side and the underside thereof. The drinking port is spaced radially inwardly from the circular perimeter of the structure for alignment with a drinking opening in the top of the metal beverage can.
The invention may be described with greater clarity and particularity by reference to the accompanying drawings.